Every Day I Love You
by FuuMegami
Summary: starts out as a song fic, and the song remains a theme through out the story. It's got a lot of humar though! And the end of the story is up
1. The Proposal

**Everyday I Love You**  
Ok yeah yeah yeah it's another one of my song fics. But this ones a bit longer. Next I'll start working on a full story probably without song. Everyday I love You is from Boyzone's christmas single from 1999. The words to the song of course are bold. their website: [http://www.boyzone.co.uk][1] OR my fan site [http://boyzoneus.cjb.net][2]

* * *

  
  
Fuu was in the garden with Umi, Hikaru, and Hikaru's baby daughter Cleo. Hikaru had married Lantis when she was sixteen. And now, at the age of seventeen she had a sweet little baby. Which everyone spent hours cooing over.  
  
Ferio watched the four of them from a window in the castle.  
  
"A prince needs a princess." Said Clef as he came into the room holding his weird staff.  
  
"That much I know." Ferio replied with a sigh.  
Soon Caldina had joined them.  
  
"I don't know how to ask. She knows I love her." Ferio said as he stared intently out the window.  
  
"Tell her what's in your heart." Suggested Caldina .  
  
"And tell her those feelings are telling you that you should take your love even farther." Added Ascot.  
  
"Wow, is this my cheer leading squad? Cause if it is, we have to talk about those uniforms." Said Ferio with a laugh.  
  
"Tell her that you want to spend every waking hour devoting your entire soul to her and your love." Ascot said.  
  
"That I want to marry her." Said Ferio.  
  
  
**I don't know but I believe,  
  
That some things are meant to be,  
  
And that you make a better me,  
  
Everyday I love you.**  
  
  
@-`-,- @-`-,- @-`-,-  
  
"Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru, I get the feeling that Ferio has something he wants to tell me." Said Fu as she wound a piece of grass around her pointer finger.  
  
"Oh?" Said Umi as she looked up from the cooing baby.  
  
"He's been acting rather strange over the past few days. Maybe this is because he had fallen in love with someone else. And no longer loves me." Said Fuu in a worried tone.  
  
"Ferio, in love with someone else?! Has the world gone mad?! He could never." Said Hikaru.  
  
Fuu sighed and rested her head in her hands.  
  
  
**I never thought that dreams came true,  
  
But you showed me that they do,  
  
You know that I learn something new,  
  
Everyday I love you.**  
  
  
@-`-,- @-`-,- @-`-,-  
  
"You know, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't love her? And it's the same love. The one I've had for what seams like forever. As if there was nothing, no me, until she first spoke to me." Ferio said thinking out loud.  
  
Everyone stood in complete and total awe. Ferio noticed that he had said it all out loud. He blushed such a dark shade of red that it almost looked black.  
  
"Wow Ferio, that was so deep!" Exclaimed Caldina as her eyes got all watery.  
  
Ferio sighed. It was easy to say it all to himself. In his mind yes. Or even out loud in an empty room. In front of three other people seemed to go well. As long as one of them wasn't Fuu. Whenever saying these words to her flashed through his mind, he locked up. He had been so close to telling her, and asking her a couple times in the past week.   
  
Most of the time being around her and talking to her flowed as easily and smoothly as a waltz. Clear and softly the words flowed. But when the thought of the ultimate expression of love came up, it was time to freeze in fear.  
  
_How could I ask such a wonderful girl to marry me? How could her perfection be reflected in my words? Could such a thing ever be achieved?_ Ferio asked himself.  
  
"But without her. . ."  
  
  
**Cause I believe that destiny,  
  
Is out of our control,  
  
And you'll never live until you love,  
  
With all your heart and soul.**  
  
  
@-`-,- @-`-,- @-`-,-  
  
  
Fuu got up and headed into the castle. She'd go nuts doing nothing.  
  
"I suppose, I should confront him with my fears and suspicions." Fuu said to herself.  
  
She smoothed out a crease in her pale green sun dress. Then she fiddled with her sliver bracelet. The one Ferio had given to her. He had made it himself and to her it was flawless. And priceless, one could never find a sum high enough for it.  
  
Then she resumed her walk to find Ferio. But every step closer to his room took more and more effort.  
"Maybe, it would be best if I remained in the dark." She said.  
  
Then she laughed. "Did I just say that?"  
Suddenly movement caught her eye. Caldina was sneaking out of Ferio's room.  
  
Fuu stared in shock as Caldina hurried the other way down the hall. Caldina didn't even see Fuu.  
Tears made Fuu's eyes look like a green lake. One that had a pebble thrown into it they way it seemed to ripple. She blinked the tears back.  
  
Ascot snuck out of Ferio's room next. Fallowed closely by Clef. This truly puzzled Fuu no end.  
  
"Should I even wonder?" She mused.  
  
Fuu tried to move, but suddenly her feet were bolted to the floor.   
  
She took a deep breathe. She relaxed enough to regain control of her feet. She was able to go up to his door and knock. At first there was no answer, then a rather surprised looking Ferio answered.  
  
"Fuu!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her into the room. Then he closed the door.  
  
  
**It's a touch when I feel bad,  
  
It's a smile when I get mad,  
  
All the little things I am,  
  
Everyday I love you.**  
  
  
**Everyday I love you more,  
**  
**Everyday I love you.**  
  
  
Fuu again fiddled with her bracelet.  
  
"I see you still have that bracelet I gave you for your 15th birthday." He said as he held her wrist.  
"Yes, I hardly ever take it off. It's become a party of me just like you have." Fuu said softly.  
  
Ferio ran his pointer finger up and down the back of her hand. He blushed at what she said. And yet was at a loss for words.  
  
  
**Cause I believe that destiny,  
  
Is out of our control,  
  
  
And you'll never live until you love,  
  
With all your heart and soul.**  
  
  
Ferio looked into Fuu's eyes. He searched to see what she was thinking. An array of emotions danced about in her liquid emerald jewel eyes. He could tell by the way she trembled that she was a bit scared. And yet he could see the undying love in her eyes too.  
  
She had poured her heart out to him. And all he could out to was staring into her eyes.  
  
"Now you are shaking Ferio," Fuu announced.  
  
He started into her eyes. She was so perfect. So full of light._ How could he ask her out to be his light. . .   
_  
  
**If I asked would you say yes?  
  
Together we're the very best.  
**  
  
**I know that I am truly blessed,  
  
Everyday I love you.**  
  
  
"Fuu. You are just so full of light. You intimidate me with your brilliance. And their isn't a day that goes by that I don't love you with all my heart and soul. It's the same love that I've had for what seems like forever. As if me, and my life, didn't start until that day you first spoke to me." Ferio said.  
  
"Oh Ferio," Fuu said.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done yet. Fuu can I do what my heart tells me out to do? Will you let me spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you? Will you marry me?"   
  
Her jaw dropped and she didn't even bother out to cover it with her hand.  
  
"Ferio. . . My dear Ferio. . ."  
  
He waited for her answer, holding his breathe the whole time.  
  
"Yes Ferio. I love you with all my heart and soul. I will marry you." Fuu said as her eyes glistened with tears.  
  
He kissed her passionately as if there was no tomorrow. As if soon he would wake up and it would have all been a dream.   
  
  
**And I'll give you my best,  
  
Everyday I love you.  
**  
  
"Ferio, thank you." Fuu said as she held him close.  
  
Everyone outside the room had their ears pressed up against the door.  
  
"Thank you for haring your words from inside your heart. They mean the world to me. And now, they will be forever in my heart." Said Fuu.  
  
  
**Cause I believe that destiny,  
  
Is out of our control,  
  
And you'll never live until you love,  
  
With all your heart and soul  
  
  
Everyday I love you**  
  


   [1]: http://www.boyzone.co.uk
   [2]: http://boyzoneus.cjb.net



	2. The Cover Up

Chapter Two  


An hour after the proposal Fuu left Ferio's room after they had a long, and rather boring talk about what they wanted for the rest of their life.  
  
"I though they'd neva finish." Caldina said with a sigh.  
  
"I know, one can only stand so much of that gooey gushy stuff gross." Presea said as she shivered.  
  
"I think it's sweet!" Hikaru announced.  
  
"You think everything sweet," Umi said.  
  
"Puu! Puu!" Said Mokona.  
  
"And you always say the same thing." Umi said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Puu. That's all that marshmallow thing says!" Umi yelled.  
  
"Oh." Hikaru said with a smile. "Don't be so grumpy either."   
  
"Grumpy!?!? Who's grumpy!?" Umi yelled as she turned red.  
  
"Why you are silly," Fuu said as she joined the group.   
  
Everyone went SD for a minute and froze.  
  
"Fuu. . ." Hikaru mumbled.  
  
"Why are you all standing here?" Fuu inquired.  
  
"Well. . ." Began Caldina.  
  
"We were. . ." Ascot added.  
  
"Heading to our rooms to get our bathing suits!" Clef finished.  
  
Fuu raised an eye brow. "I did not know you owned one Master Mage Clef."   
  
"Why yes Fuu! I have millions! I just don't wear them every day as you could understand." Clef replied.  
  
"Well then, I shall go find mine and meet you at the lake." Fuu said then left them all.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" Caldina said as she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh now we must start work on an engagement party for Ferio and Fuu!" Said Presea.  
  
"I just committed myself to wearing a bathing suit and swimming in the lake. . ." Clef moaned.  
  
"Would you have rather telling Fuu that we were spying on them?" Ascot replied.  
  
Clef wrinkled up his nose. "I suppose not."   
  
Everyone broke and went off to get their swim suites, even Clef.  
  
_Hmmm Clef in a bathing suite. . _. Umi thought to herself with a slight grin pulling at her face.  
  
Ascot studied Umi's face as they both walked down the hall. It didn't seam to click in her mind that he likes her. No matter how many times he says I love you' she doesn't get it.   
  
"Hmmm-hmm" Ascot said clearing his throught.  
  
Umi gave him a funny look.  
  
"Umm you see I was wondering if. .." Ascot began.  
  
But Umi took off down the hall running. "See ya soon!" She called out as she ran.  
  
He smacked himself on the head. She probably wouldn't even think of him as more than a friend. Never.  
  
Ferio was still in a daze from what he and Fuu had talked about. He didn't even hear her talking to him.  
  
"Ferio, Ferio!" She said loudly.  
  
He snapped out of it and turned around.  
  
"We're going swimming, you wanna come?" She asked.  
  



	3. The Lake

Chapter Three   
  


Ascot's jaw dropped as soon as he saw Umi. She had on a blue suit with an attached mini skirt. The top was more like a tank top than a bikini to. And it fit every curve on her body -- perfectly. 

Ascot was literarily drooling at the site of her his heart jumped up into his throat. He tried to swallow it, but it was like trying to swallow a lump of peanut butter. 

"If you keep staring like that you're gonna burn it off." Said Caldina. 

Ascot covered his eyes and Caldina laughed. 

Lantis nudged Lafarga. "Every time I see Hikaru I still can't believe she's real. Or that she's mine." 

Presea came down the path in her white tiny bikini. 

"Looking good Presea!" Yelled Clef from behind a bush. 

Presea giggled with excitement. 

"Is Clef behind a bush?" Fuu asked. 

Hikaru nodded. "Clef@ why are you behind a bush? And all by yourself?" Asked Hikaru. 

"I was. .. Looking for my ring! On! It's on my finger! Silly me!" Clef replied. 

"Well then, why don't you come out now?" Suggested Hikaru. 

"Um well. . . You see. . . I must spend time back here with the good lords of the under brush." Clef said in a hasty reply. 

Umi would have normally thrown a fit and yelled at a person talking about spending quality time with bugs, but this was Clef after all.   
  


Hikaru shrugged and jumped into the refreshingly cool water. 

"Cannon Ball!" Ferio yelled. 

The water splashed on to Presa who lay tanning. 

"Ahh!" She screamed. "This suit can't get wet!" 

"Why not?" Questioned Fuu. 

"It becomes translucent 'cause it's white and such a light weight fabric," she replied as she rapped a towel around herself. 

"I see," said Clef. 

Presea turned red. 

"See?! What do you see?! I don't see anything!" Ascot replied. 

"No. I see as in I understand. Not as in I see through Presea's bathing suit." Clef replied. 

Presea resumed her normal facial color. 

Hikaru splashed about in the lake. You would have thought she was still a child. But then again she was the light and life of the group. 

" I wish Clef would come out from behind the bush with his bugs. How can I impress him if he's busy with the bugs?" Umi said out loud. 

Suddenly Ascot dunked her under the water. She thrashed around for a while before surfacing. She was about to yell at him when he kissed her suddenly. 

"Woohoo!" Yelled Caldina as she did a little victory dance. 

"Score one for Ascot!" Ferio said as he gave him two thumbs up. 

Umi looked shocked after the kiss. She turned red and slipped down under the water. 

"Think she's gonna drown herself?" Lantis joked. 

Umi surfaced seconds later. She then stormed off without a single word. 

Ascot sighed. "Scratch those point." 

"But really, did you see the passion in her eyes?" Said Caldina. 

"She wants you! Go for it and go after her!" Lantis prompted. 

Ascot nodded and took off after Umi.   
  



	4. Preperations

Yeah yeah yeah i know it's short but hey i'm working on the rest of it. . . . ^-^; 

Chapter Four   
  


Caldina, Hikaru, Umi, and Presea were busily working to decorate for the engagement party. 

"Green. . . We need green streamers," said Umi. 

"Streamers?" Asked Clef. 

Caldina picked up a pastry and threw it at him. 

"Streamers?" Presea echoed. 

"They're paper ribbons!" Said Hikaru as she jumped up from her seat. 

"Paper ribbons?" Caldina said. "We don' got any ah those." 

"We've got regular ribbons, made out of satin." Presea said as she too jumped up from her seat. 

"To the ribbon room!" Hikaru cried. 

Caldina raised and eye brow. 

"I've secretly always wanted to say that!" Hikaru admitted. 

"Really?! Ahh! Me too!" Nova cried. 

"Nova!" Hikaru yelped half surprised and half happy. 

"Yeah! I came to play with you!" 

Hikaru fell over. 

"Nah. I've always wanted to plan an engagement party!" Nova said. 

"Cool!" Cried Hikaru as she got back up on her feet and hugged Nova. 

They all then headed to the ribbon room. 

"What colors?" Asked Presea. 

"Red! Like blood! And the color of Hikaru's cute hair!" Nova said with a squeal of delight. 

"Umm. . . We're gonna have to work on that." Umi said with a sigh. 

"Green an' white would be good colors," Caldina said. 

"Okay! Let's hurry and grab Ascot. He can hang these up." Presea suggested. 

"But not Clef," Hikaru said with a giggle. "He's too short." 

Umi snorted in unison with Presea. 

"After the ribbons are up it's time to decorate the cake!" Umi said. 

"CAKE! WHOOHOO!" Nova yelled as she hopped from one foot to the other. "What is cake anyway?" 

Umi sighed. 

"We're off to hang the ribbons, the wonderful wonderful ribbons of decoration!" Hikaru sang as she skipped down the hall with a bunch of ribbons, some of them trailing behind her. 

Nova fallowed trying to sing along and carry ribbons. 

"I'm not signing," said Presea. 

Caldina laughed.   
  



	5. Worries

Ferio hadn't seen Fuu all day and wondered where she had gotten too. He worried everything was being rushed, and that maybe Fuu was feeling to overwhelmed. 

He walked by the gardens entrance and had to back step after seeing her out of the corner of his eye. 

She wore a light green dress. The skirt was draped over the edge of the fountain along with one of her legs. The sun poured in, and yet only seemed to focus on Fuu. She glided a single hand over the surface of the water in the fountain as she sang softly. 

"I don't know but I believe, 

That some things are meant to be, 

And that you make a better me, 

Everyday I love you." 

Ferio smiled he snuck up behind her. And put a hand on her shoulder. 

"I never thought that dreams came true, 

But you showed me that they do, 

You know that I learn something new, 

Everyday I love you." 

"You know that song?" Fuu asked. 

"Some how yes. The words just seamed to come to me. Like something out of a dream." Ferio replied. 

Everyone else, including Master Mage Clef watched from the bushes. 

"I can't see with your hand in my face Hikaru." Caldina whispered. 

"I want Hikaru's hand in my face!" Nova whispered excitedly. 

"Shoosh!" Ordered Clef. 

Ferio sat beside Fuu. "I hope I'm not rushing you into things," Ferio said as she looked into her eyes. 

Fuu lowered her face and looked down at her hands. "No it's not that at all. I just. . . Keep thinking of your position as a prince. And me, I'm only me." Fuu said shaking her head. "I know it sounds silly. But it will not leave my mind." 

Ferio laughed. "It's so like you to be worried like that." 

Fuu cracked a smile. "And it is so like you Ferio to make fun of me." 

Ferio blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you." 

Fuu smiled. 

"KISS ALREADY!" Clef yelled. He covered his mouth seconds too late. 

Ferio whirled around with his sword drawn. "Mast Mage Clef?" Ferio said as he raised an eye brow. 

"Told you we should've have let him come." Presea whispered. 

Fuu looked rather faint. "I believe I will go to my room and rest." 

"I'll come with you," Ferio replied as he put his sword away. 

"What?!" Yelped Umi. 

"I'll walk her to her room." Ferio said as he turned red. 

"That's better." Umi replied as she flipped some of her hair over her shoulders. 

As soon as Fuu and Ferio were gone Caldina exploded. 

"CLEF! How could you go and open your big mouth? We were gonna get to see some action if ya could've waited a second or two!" Caldina yelled. 

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to doing this sort of thing." Clef replied. "It's easier to use one of those bubbles. The people never see you or hear you." Clef replied. 

"Then, umm, who do you spy on??" Umi said. 

"Well, no one. Uhh uhh yeah no one." Clef replied. 

"Eww," Caldina said. "Someone should blind him." Caldina joked. 

"OKAY!" Yelled Nova. "Flame-" 

"No no no!" Yelled Hikaru. "The good guys talk about their feelings." 

"Humph." Sniffed Nova. 


	6. Nova in A Dress

"The cake is ready!" Yelled Umi. 

"Oh! I should put on my dress now!" Said Hikaru excitedly. 

"I wanna wear your dress too Hikaru!" Nova yelled. 

"Ummm....." Hikaru trailed off. 

"What? I didn't say anything about blood or killing!" Nova said as she hopped from one foot to the other. 

"I have one you can wear," Umi said to Nova. 

"Okay!" Nova replied. 

Everyone ran off to change into their dresses leaving Nova alone with her own. 

"Hikaru will be so proud of me!" Nova said as she stared at the dress. 

She waited ten minutes as she stared at the dress. Finally Hikaru called for her. 

"Nova! What's taking you so long?" Hikaru said as she knocked on the door. 

"I'm waiting for this dress to appear on me. Just as all my other cloths used to do." Nova called back. 

"Ummmm. Try putting it on yourself." Hikaru suggested. 

"How?" Nova replied. 

"Put your head through the hole. Simple as that." Hikaru replied. 

"OKAY!" Nova yelled. 

She tried to put her head through the first hole she had found. "My head's too big!" Nova called out. 

Hikaru sighed.   
  


@-`-,-   
  


Fuu hummed softly as she looked out the window at the setting sun. It was so moving to see Cephiro in such wonderful condition. And spending the rest of her life here was a true dream come true. 

"I am sorry Emeraude-hime that you are not here to see this beautiful sunset." Fuu whispered. 

She'd never get over killing Ferio's sister. It would always be fresh in her mind. And sometimes it gave her this little twang of pain in her heart when she saw Ferio. 

Ferio rapped lightly on the door to her room. 

"Come in," she replied. 

She turned to face him not realizing it was him. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears not wanting him to see. 

"Fuu, what's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing.... Just thinking of Emeruade. Forgive me for bringing it up." Fuu replied as she bowed her head. 

"No, it's ok. Talking about her is good. That way she'll never be forgotten." 

Fuu smiled.   
  


@-`-,-   
  


Clef stared into his closet. "What to wear? What to wear?" He said. 

He got no answer. 

"WHAT TO WEAR??" He yelled as loud as he could. 

Still no one answered. So he looked again at his collection of clothing. All the same too I might add. 

"I can't make up my mind." He mumbled.   
  
  
  


@-`-,-   
  


Presea ran into Caldina on the way to the bath room. 

"Have you seen my pink shoes?" Presea asked. 

Caldina shook her head. And then turned to see Nova, and she was wearing Caldina's shoes, and her dress on backwards. 

"Umm, that ends that question." Presea mumbled. 

Caldina nodded. 

"Don't I look cute?!" Nova cried. 

"Umm......" Presea trailed off. 

Nova began to glow red. 

"Dah! Ain't she just the darn cutest thing ya eva seen?!" Caldina yelled. 

"Yes!" Presea responded. 


	7. The Party Begins

Chapter Seven  
  
Fuu smiled as she looked around at all the guests that had come to her party.   
  
"Lady Aska!" Fuu called out as she waved.  
  
Aska hurried over.  
  
"Miss Fuu!" Aska said cheerfully.  
  
"How goes it with Sanyune?" Fuu asked with a sly smile.  
  
"I haven't told him yet. . . ." Aska trailed off.  
  
"Told who what?" Asked Ferio as he came up behind Fuu.  
  
"Official girl business, sorry." Fuu replied.  
  
"Girls have official business? Even during parties?" Ferio said looked surprised.  
  
Both girls nodded solemnly.  
  
"Ooooookaaaaay, I'll be back, want me to get you ladies anything?" Ferio asked.  
  
Fuu smiled, "drinks would be lovely."  
  
Ferio nodded. "Drinks it is!"  
  
@-`-,-  
  
Clef was surrounded by a crowd of girls, all trying to flirt with him at once.  
  
"Oh Clef, you're staff is just so manly." Said one girl.  
  
"I love your hair!" Said another girl.  
  
"And you're dress! Erm! I mean robs, they're so......" Another girl trailed off.  
  
"Well yes, robs make the man!" Clef replied.   
  
Umi rolled her eyes, how could he be so conceded?! She was just about to march over and put him in his place, when some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Ascot.  
  
At that moment, she caught sight of his dark emerald eyes, and she blushed. His eyes always sent some sort of surge through her.........  
  
"Umi..........Would you care to dance?" Ascot said as he held out a hand.  
  
Umi looked back at Clef and his ever growing fan club.  
  
"I'd love to." She replied.  
  
While they danced she made sure to bump into one of the girls, really hard, and send the girl down onto her face.....  
  
"Oh I'm so.....Sorry. Heh heh hope you aren't permanently diss figured, that would be such a....Shame. Yeah that's it." Umi said snickering.  
  
The girl stood up, her face was just fine.  
@-`-,-  
  
"Lantis!" Primera called out as she as she saw him alone.  
"Hey," Lantis snorted.  
  
"Wanna dance?!" She said excitedly.  
  
Lantis raised an eye brow.  
  
Suddenly Primera was snatched up by Nova.  
  
"Ah-ha! The snooty little fairy that Hikaru told me about." Nova said as she held her by the wings.  
  
"You let me go!" Primera yelled.  
  
Nova shrugged. "Ok." She threw Primera out the window.  
  
"Hey Nova!" Hikaru yelled as she ran up.   
  
"Didja know that I married Lantis while you were gone?" She asked.  
  
Nova narrowed her eyes. "You did?"  
  
Hikaru nodded.  
  
"I want to marry Lantis too!" Nova cried.  
  
Hikaru looked alarmed. "You can't do that! Lantis is mine!"   
  
"And then I can have a baby just like yours!" Nova cried.  
  
Hikaru went pale. "No, find your own guy."  
  
Nova was about to blast Hikaru when she remembered what Hikaru had said.  
  
"I'm very angry Hikaru!" Nova yelled.  
  
"That's it let it all out." Said Lantis.  
  
"I want to kill you! To watch your blood ooze from your body and drip onto the ground!" Nova yelled.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look.  
  
"Ummm we're having a small miss understanding." Hikaru said.  
  
@-`-,-  
  
"Great Umi's dancing the night away while we sit here and wait." Tarta said grumpily.  
  
Tatra sat on the floor drinking tea. "Would you like some tea lil' sister?"  
  
"No and I wish ya would stop askin' me that!" Tarta yelled.  
  
"Awww why are you so mean?!"  
  
Tarta rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ain't Umi and Ascot the cutest?" Tatra said as she sipped more tea.  
  
"You are neva serious!"  


* * *

Thanx to Eme-chan who pointed out my mistakes in spelling Tatra's name ^-^;; I never get it all right the first time through.....  



	8. Nova and A Fork

Chapter Eight   
  


The loud chatter of the guest was broken by Ferio calling for silence. 

"I would like to make a toast!" Ferio called out. 

Nova's eyes lite up. 

"A toast to Fuu-chan, and our ever lasting love." Ferio said sweetly. 

"Ooh! Toast!" Nova said as something glinted in her eye. 

She wanted to toast Hikaru and Lantis! 

As Ferio raised his glass, Nova raised her hand. 

"Ok, so maybe when I first said I love you, I didn't mean it. Or at least I didn't think I did." Ferio began. 

Nova put her hand down realizing that a toast didn't mean actually toasting. "Aww fluff bunnies!" 

Hikaru gave Nova a funny look, but Nova just smiled sweetly. 

"But I realized that you are perfect, everything I could ever want." Ferio said as he gave Fuu a dreamy look. 

Nova slipped down out of her chair and under the table. Ferio was being waayyyyy to boring for her. Nova crawled along under the table on her hands and knees, and she decided to tie Fuu and Ferio's shoes together. 

"Heh-heh," Nova laughed as she hurried. 

Ferio finished his rather long, mushy, and passionate speech/toast. 

"Dinner, is served." Said Lantis. 

Nova's head jerked up and she banged it on the under side of the table. 

"YOW! HOLY FLUFF BUNNIES! THAT HURT!" Nova cried. 

Nova slipped back up into her seat and rubbed her now throbbing head. 

"Ummm." Hikaru began. 

"I dropped my fork." Nova lied. 

Lantis and Hikaru were talking about redoing their bathroom, which bored Nova no end. 

"I think you should paint the room black!" Nova cried. 

"Umm," Lantis began. 

Suddenly Primera returned. 

"You!" Primera yelled as she pointed at Nova. 

"Me?!" Nova squeaked. 

Primera nodded. 

Nova shook her head. "No, not me." 

Primera looked confused. 

"Her," Nova said pointing at Umi. 

Again Primera looked confused, and now Umi joined her in that confusion. 

"Me?" Umi said. 

Nova nodded. "Duh." 

"It wasn't me!" Umi cried. 

Primera's eyes darted back and forth between Nova and Umi. 

"It was him!" Nova cried as she pointed a finger at Clef. 

"It's rude to point." Hikaru whispered. 

Nova nodded and pointed at Primera. "It was you." 

Now Primera was in a state of total confusion. 

Clef was oblivious to everything going on, he was busy flirting with the "Clef Fan Club." 

"You see, I was the one who actually saved Cephiro." Clef said. 

"Ooooo!" Said all the girls. 

"You see, I was only PRETENDING to be stone." Clef said. 

"Wow! You can do that?!" One of the girl's cried. 

"But if I hadn't have been able to tell those Magic Knights stuff, then they wouldn't have saved Cephiro." Clef said. 

"Amazing!" 

"I was the real hero in all of this. I'm the real leader too, I mean c'mon, Hikaru would be nothing with out me!" Clef said. 

Nova once again slide under the table and headed to where Clef sat. She proceeded to stab Clef's foot with her fork. 

"YAAAA!" Clef cried. 

"What is it Clef?!" The fan club cried. 

"MY FOOT!" He yelled. 

Nova returned to her seat to be greeted by yet another look from Hikaru. 

"Ummm dropped my fork again, and this time it stabbed into baka-Clef, I mean Clef's foot." Nova said with a bright smile. 

Hikaru shook her head. "Why did you stab Clef?" 

"Because that's what he gets for making things up!" Nova yelled. 

Clef now sank down into his seat. 

Hikaru sighed. 

Nova then noticed she had dinner sitting on her plate! It was....CHICKEN! She shoved her entire piece of meat into her mouth and was then unable to chew. 

"Ifff duuuck!" Nova cried. 

Nova finally swallowed the entire piece of meat. She then sighed because she only had bread and vegetables left. She put her elbow on the table, and it sank down into something gooey. It was butter! 

"Buttered elbow!" Nova cried. 

No one laughed. 

"This is most certainly not going as I had planed." Fuu said with a sigh.   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Still Tied

Chapter Nine  
  
  
As the end of the dinner drew closer Nova again became restless. She didn't however, leave her seat. This time she set her napkin on fire and threw it in Clef's direction......  
  
"Ahh!" Yelled Clef.  
  
"You're dress is on fire!" Yelled one of the fan girls.  
  
"It's a robe!" Clef yelled.  
  
"Oh yea. Sorry Clef." The fan girl replied.  
  
Ferio dumped Clef's drink into Clef's lap. "There ya go, no more fire."  
  
Clef glared at him.  
  
"No!" Yelled Nova. "How could you put out my wonderful fire?!"  
  
Nova began to cry.  
  
"Sorry!" Ferio yelped.  
  
Nova sniffed a few times and then shrugged. She then set Hikaru's napkin on fire.  
  
"Yahh!" Hikaru yelped as she tried to put it out.   
  
Nova giggled.  
  
"My dress! It's ruined!" Clef cried. "Err I mean robe."  
  
Everyone at the tabled laughed.  
  
"Well, shall we have one last dance before the night is over?" Ferio suggested.  
  
"That would be lovely," Fuu replied with a smile.  
  
Fuu and Ferio stood up and Fuu took the first step, as soon as she did she tripped. And pulled Ferio down on top of her, since their shoes were tied.  
  
"EWWW! Gosh get a room!" Caldina yelled.  
  
Nova laughed hysterically while both Fuu and Ferio blushed.  
  
"You couldn't even wait for the guest to leave?! And eww in front of everyone?!?!" Caldina said as she covered her eyes.  
  
"No! It's not what you think!" Ferio exclaimed as he tried to get up.  
  
"It seems out shoes were tied together." Fuu said.  
  
Nova whistled and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Fuu sighed.  
  
"Let's dance Lantis!" Nova cried as she grabbed his arm and swung him around.  
  
Lantis groaned.  
  
Primera flew up and pointed a finger at Nova. "You!" She yelled.  
  
Nova shook her head.  
  
"Don't' even start! I've got it all figured out!" Primera yelled.  
  
"You love Lantis right?" Nova said.  
  
Primera nodded.  
  
"Then it is you." Nova said.  
  
Primera gave up.  
  
  
@-`-,-   
  
  
Fuu and Ferio were still dancing even as the last of the guest had left.  
  
"I love you Fuu." Ferio whispered.  
  
"I love you too Ferio."  
  
  
Cause I believe that destiny,  
  
Is out of our control,  
  
And you'll never live until you love,  
  
With all your heart and soul.  
  
Every Day I Love You  
  
*END*  


* * *

  
Nova looks around, "end? What? No way!"  
  
FuuMegami sighs. "Yup, that's it."  
  
"But I didn't get to set Clef on fire, or bug Primera any more!" Nova wailed.  
  
"I'll have a second part, don't ya worry Nova!"   
FuuMegami said. "Now ya'll have to plan Fuu and Ferio's wedding!"  
  
"Oooooo! Do I get to help?!" Nova cried.  
  
FuuMegami nods. "Yup yup yup."  
  
"Yay!" Nova says as she accidentally sets FuuMegami on fire.  
  
"I won't write part two if ya keep that up." ^-^;;; *FuuMegami bows* "stay tuned for part two!"  



End file.
